


Tease

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: When a stupid tickle fight escalates to something more.Basically just filth.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind me writing an entire porn stash on them.
> 
> also I love [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0c/eb/41/0ceb41b0711838226115f696ed478c44.webp) picture of them because Winksy looks so tiny next to Eric and IT MAKES MY HEART MELT AJAAJAJSHA

Like most things in the world, it had started as a joke. It wasn’t a meaningful one and even less supposed to be mean. However, everyone in the team had eventually found out that Harry Winks was very ticklish. It had been discovered by Sonny once who was trying to tickle his teammates and to his joy,  Winksy was  pretty sensitive and responsive. After that, everyone in the team who wanted to tease Winks would start tickling the man to death, due to Son’s discovery. It was funny even though it was awful, considering how much Winks had to squeal away from the touches. They would eventually tease him in training, after a match or even randomly because apparently it was funny to everyone how ticklish  Winksy was. Son would always tickle him during training, Jan would tickle him after a match as to congratulate the man by annoying him (a very Jan thing to do), Dele would tickle him when he was bored and others when they felt the need to punish Winks. Nevertheless, their playing around had never escalated as much as it had with Eric Dier.

They were in their shared hotel room and Winks had just gotten out of shower, wearing a black t-shirt and white boxers, already set to hit the bed. He noticed how Eric was searching for something in his bag before briefly looking around the room.

“Hey, have you seen the water bottle I bought earlier?” Eric asked curiously, still eyeing around to find it.

“Oh, yeah. I drank it.” Harry answered truthfully as he grinned internally, knowing all too well how the other man wouldn’t appreciate it. 

Winks sometimes loved to tease his teammates as much as they did to him. Eric stopped looking after it immediately as he sighed painfully, shooting a death glare that wasn’t that serious at Harry. It was amazing how Eric never managed to be proper pissed at  Winksy , no matter how many times the latter tried to get on his nerves.

“All of it?” Eric questioned and Winks pretended not to notice how he was  mildly annoyed by the action.

Harry simply nodded in answer, before sitting on his bed and then laying down like he did nothing wrong, acting as bratty as he could. It was something stupid, the water situation, and Winks knew it wasn’t enough to get Eric annoyed. Thus, his bratty attitude to make it all a bit more annoying to the older man. Dier scoffed as he observed the younger man trying to get on his nerves, acting like a spoiled kid. Eric couldn’t help but sprawl an evil grin on his face as he had an amazing idea. Harry gulped at Eric’s reaction, feeling that something was about to come. Something that Winks already had a feeling of what it was.

That’s when suddenly Eric jumped on Winks and started to tickle the shit out of him. Harry couldn’t help but start giggling and squealing uncontrollably, begging for mercy as he tried to say that he was sorry, only causing Eric to laugh along. However, Eric wouldn’t budge as he kept tickling  Winksy to the point he was crying out of laughter. Both men remained laughing and giggling, until Eric was beginning to show mercy and to slow down his tickling on the poor man who was almost kicking him to stop out of hypersensitivity that his body was now fully on. Any small touch that Eric delivered to Harry’s body caused him to jump and flinch, his reflex telling him to be hyper aware of anything Eric did to him. 

They were both panting heavily as Eric stopped their tickle war, only touching  Winksy randomly just to see him jump at the teasing. Harry was already out of breath when the remaining teasing touches started to increase, until they were practically engaged in a playful fight against each other instead of a tickle one, constantly trying to attack one another by pulling and pushing whatever their hands could reach. Harry kept giggling at the unfair fight; Eric was not only much bigger but also much stronger than him, causing Winks to not be able to do much of anything other than try to get free from Eric’s immobilization. 

They kept their small fight going for several minutes, to the point they were not only out of breath but starting to get sweaty as well. Both men weren't even sure why they were still doing this, as their giggles and laughter disappeared and the atmosphere of it all seemed to drastically change into something else, something more serious. Harry didn’t have much energy anymore to try and keep up with Eric’s strong arms moving and flipping them around, and it was causing his mind to get a bit hazy. Maybe it was Winks’ stupid mind or current state of hypersensitivity that his body was on, but every time they  moved he could feel himself getting harder, misinterpreting the touches. Everything seemed to start feeling hotter and the only sound that filled the room was them panting and their clothes shuffling whenever they moved against each other in their little ‘fight’. That’s when Winks let an embarrassing whimper escape his lips when Eric had grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer to him on the bed, the sudden display of strength and how easily Eric was manhandling him going straight to his dick. Harry wasn’t even sure anymore if this could be considered a fight, because he surely wasn’t even trying to stop Eric’s grabbing and pulling anymore. 

When Eric pulled Winks and flipped him around so the younger man’s back was against his chest, Harry couldn’t help but lightly gasp at the sudden movement. He truly couldn’t think straight anymore and could have sworn that he felt something hard press against him from behind, causing Winks’ mind to swim further away from safety. However, Harry knew that he was not mistaking things when he felt Eric discreetly grind that hard thing against his ass. He let a breathless gasp leave his mouth, his eyes already dazed at the realisation that Eric was also hard. Harry gulped and could barely hold himself up as he felt Eric grind his hard-on against him again, this time not so discreetly. Winks shamefully grinded his ass back to Eric’s crotch the next time the man grinded on him, hearing how Eric’s breath hitched at the movement. Eric had stopped grinding against his ass, but Harry kept moving his hips back to meet the bigger man’s crotch, his hazed neediness overriding his shame of doing so.

That’s when Eric suddenly flipped him over again with ease, manhandling Harry as if he was as light as a doll, causing the latter to whimper once more. Eric stared intensely at  Winksy , who was looking back at him with glossy eyes and arched eyebrows, making him look like a lost puppy in need. Still looking at each other, Eric started to grind down against his crotch this time, observing how Harry moaned breathlessly. Eric held both of his wrists in each hand over Harry’s head, pinning him in place as Eric started to shamelessly hump against him as if he was fucking the smaller man. Harry couldn’t help but moan at how shameless they were being, as he felt Eric’s clothed hard cock rubbing against his own. Winks always knew that Eric was big (and fantasized about it a lot), but he had never seen and let alone  _ felt  _ it hard; it was all even better than he  imagined, and he craved for it.

Eric removed his grip from Harry’s hand only to replace it by grabbing both of his wrists in only one hand, making his other hand free to roam over  Winksy’s body as Eric kept dry humping him. His entire body was still more sensitive than it already was, due to their previous playful fighting, and it resulted in Harry moaning louder and arching his back off the bed when Eric’s hand reached to play with his nipples. Eric kept teasing the man to the point Harry was a mess, whimpering Eric’s name non-stop as if the poor man simply couldn’t help it, he was losing his mind.

“...E-Eric... Please... Fuck me.” 

Eric grunted at Harry’s shameless and needy request, not being able to help himself as he stopped the humping and teasing to deeply kiss the younger man in desperation. Fuck, how much he always wanted to do that to him, it was like a dream come true. And Harry felt  exactly the same .

In one swift motion, Eric turned Harry around once more, making him stay in all four on the bed. Winks trembled in excitement about what was going to come next, wanting it so badly when Eric removed his pants and underwear, discarding them somewhere else. What he didn’t expect was to suddenly feel a hot tongue against his hole, causing Harry to gasp and moan loudly at the sudden and foreign feeling. It felt good. It felt so fucking good and he couldn’t stop whining and whimpering whenever Eric’s tongue became bolder. Eric spread his ass apart with his hands as his tongue licked around his small hole, before inserting his tongue inside. Harry buried his face in the sheets, muffling the sounds coming out of his mouth as Eric ruthlessly ate his ass. His legs started to tremble when Eric inserted a thick finger with the help of his tongue, carefully prepping the man for something much bigger. Harry kept moaning against the sheets as Eric removed his tongue only to insert a second finger, the bigger stretch spreading him further. Eric kept playing with his hole, scissoring his fingers wide before starting to fuck him with them, occasionally giving a light spank on Harry’s ass, watching the skin become red. Harry couldn’t take much anymore when Eric had started to fuck him with three fingers, begging between moans for the man to fuck him already before he comes like that.

Eric didn’t need to be told twice as he stopped the teasing and removed his fingers. He discarded the remnants of  Winksy’s clothes and then removed his own, his thick cock finally free from his undergarments. He slowly entered Winks; his hole being stretched by the massive intrusion that felt too good to be true. Eric tried to control his breathing as his dick was fully seated inside, his consciousness mildly faltering at the pleasure he felt. Harry clutched onto the sheets the moment Eric started moving, biting down on the pillow he reached for the moment the bigger man started to get rougher with him. Harry kept moaning and pushing his hips back to meet every thrust, letting go of the pillow to turn his head to the side and try to look at Eric, letting him see how  Winksy was already a mess, knowing how his faces were driving Eric crazy as well. Eric couldn’t hold it back anymore as he suddenly covered  Winksy’s mouth with his hand, the latter gasping in surprise before Eric really started slamming into his hole, going hard and fast, trying to muffle the slutty moans Harry was letting escape as predicted.

Harry was being so loud moaning like a  pornstar that Eric’s attempt in trying to muffle the sounds were basically futile. He gave up on trying to keep quiet, not caring if the ones next door would hear them or not, because Winks certainly didn’t, and honestly, Eric loved the sounds too much. Eric slightly flipped Harry so that he was laying sideways before Eric started to slam into him again, this new position hitting him deeper and finding his prostate with ease in every thrust. Harry kept whimpering and whining, loving the sensation of being roughly used the way Eric was doing to him.

“It feels so good, daddy.”

He could feel Eric’s dick twitch inside of him at those words, his thrusts becoming even harsher than they already were. 

“You like getting wrecked like this, don’t you baby?” 

Harry whimpered louder, relishing how Eric’s filthy words made his pleasure to start building even further. Eric slapped his butt at the lack of response, slowing down his movements to punish Winksy.

“I asked you a question.” Eric’s tone was firm and commanding, causing  Winksy to shiver and whimper. He could come from Eric’s voice alone.

“Y-yes, daddy. I love it.”

Eric slapped his butt again, but this time praising him. 

“Good boy.”

He turned  Winksy over so that he was now with his belly up and facing him as Eric started to pound into him once more, letting anyone hear how Harry was gladly getting  dicked by him. It didn’t take long before  Winksy kept moaning ‘daddy’ over and over, accompanied by some babbling of stuff like ‘yeah’ and ‘it feels so good’. Eric felt himself inching closer to his release at every moan, looking at the shameless slutty faces  Winksy made in pleasure for him, only to spur him on. 

“Come inside me! Please, daddy!”

Harry felt Eric’s dick twitching uncontrollably inside him before the hot liquid released as he kept pounding into him, his thrusts sporadic as he grunted loudly. It didn’t take much before Harry felt himself coming completely untouched, his dick leaking onto his stomach as his vision blacked out for a second, whining loudly.

They both panted heavily as they came down from their high, finally realising how they got a bit carried away from a tickle fight. And surely, whoever was next door heard them. It didn’t seem as if Winks was any bit embarrassed as he pulled Eric down to sloppily kiss him; still out of breath but still clutching onto him.

“I want to do it again.”


End file.
